The Joys & Sorrows of Lily Evans
by lilyjames4ever
Summary: Lily Evans & James Potter have known each other for... well... EVER! But, one day James has to move & Lily and James don't see each other for four years. CHAPTER 8 UP! (DOESN'T GO W HP5!) LJ R&R !FROM 1ST YEAR 2 L & J DEATH! (maybe longer!)
1. Saying GoodBye

The Joys & Sorrows Of  
Lily Evans  
  
Chapter 1: Saying Good-Bye  
  
There were two seven-year-olds playing in a large, green field. One had long, dark red hair, and emerald green eyes. Her name was Lily Evans. The other had messy, black hair and milk chocolate eyes. His name was James Potter. Lily and James had known each other for. well. EVER! Their parents (Lily's parents: Mary Noel & Alexander Jerald Evans; James' parents: Carla Jamie & Harry James Potter) were the best of friends, so naturally, Lily and James were the best of friends, too.  
  
One evening Harry Potter (a/n- lol!) and Alexander Evans walked up to their children to tell them some sad news.  
"Lillian, James we have something to tell you two." Mr. Evans said to the two children.  
"James, on Monday, Kirsten, you, your mum, and I are going to move to another part of town." Said Mr. Potter. Immediately, Lily started to cry. Mr. Potter and Mr. Evans left to go talk to their wives.  
"Jamie. I-I don't want you to move!!! Please don't move Jamie!" Lily balled as James tried to calm her down.  
"LilyFlower, don't cry, I'll come visit you all the time and you can come visit me!" James was sure that would happen, but it didn't.  
  
~*~*~*~ a/n- srr this is such a short chapter! But I promise the next one will be longer!!! 


	2. A Letter & a New Witch Friend

Chapter 2: A Letter & a New Witch Friend  
  
~ Four Years Later ~  
  
Lily Evans was now eleven-years-old. Even though Lily was eleven, she sure didn't look it. If Lily didn't have on any make-up (even though she wasn't aloud to wear it) she looked like a fourteen-year-old. Her long, dark, red hair was even longer, and her emerald green eyes were still the same, only bigger and brighter. Lily was about 4"10', skinny, and tan (she played football (or soccer for you Americans) a lot).  
  
Lily had just woken up with the morning sun in her eyes. Just as Lily got out of her daybed, a snowy owl flew into her room.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. Sure Lily had seen owls at night and in the zoo, but never in the morning! About 10 seconds after Lily had called for her mum and dad they came into running into her room, still in their night things.  
  
"Lily dear what is the mat- OH!" Mrs. Evans cried as she saw the snowy owl still sitting on Lily's bed.  
  
Mr. Evans, being the man he was, walked cautiously over to the owl. He saw that it had a letter attached to it and took it off.  
  
"Shoo, go away now." Mr. Evans said to it, but it just sat there like it was waiting for something. Mr. Evans looked at the envelope. It was addressed to "Miss L. Evans", so he gave it to Lily. She opened it cautiously and after what seemed like eternity to her parents Lily let out a soft gasp and handed the letter to her mum so Mr. & Mrs. Evans could read it, too.  
  
"D-do you th-think I could go?" Lily finally asked, because her parents had been speechless for the past five minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a little persuading and promises to write everyday, Lily was aloud to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Yes that's right, Lillian Michelle Evans was a witch! Sure, she was a little scared, but Lily had very good people skills and made friends easily.  
  
Two weeks later Lily, her mum and dad, and her sister, Petunia, were all heading for a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. After a thirty minute talk with the owner of 'The Leaky Cauldron', his name was Tom, the Evans' family found their way to Diagon Ally. Tom had told them were to get everything that Lily needed for her first year of Hogwarts.  
  
Lily wanted to get her wand by herself, it was the thing she had been waiting for since she had first gotten her letter two weeks ago. So the rest of the family went to go get some ice cream from the parlor down a little ways from Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands. As Lily walked in she ran into a girl about her age (a/n- don't forget, Lily looks like she's 14 and she's only 11 *hint-hint*) with flaming red hair just like Lily's hair was.  
  
"Ugh. sorry about that, I'm just really nervous about getting my first wand and all. what's your name by the way?" Lily could tell that the girl she had run into was just as nervous as she was.  
  
"My name's Lily Evans. What's yours?"  
  
"Well, Lily, my name is Rose Johnson, but just call me Rosie!"  
  
After Lily and Rosie were done getting their wands they started talking about everything. They had so much in common. The only thing that you could tell them apart by was Lily had green eyes and Rosie had blue eyes. They looked so much alike that Mrs. Evans almost took home Rosie instead of Lily! (a/n- lol) Lily and Rosie had agreed to go through the barrier together in September 1st together.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n- hope you like it so far! If you do please review!  
  
Love Yah-  
Spunky101 


	3. A Platform & an Old Friend

Chapter 3: A Platform & an Old Friend  
  
About a week after Lily met her newest friend, Rosie, she was on her way to Platform 9 ¾, the only problem was that she didn't know how to get on and neither did Rosie.  
  
"Do you think we should try to find any other witches or wizards to show us how to get onto the Hogwarts Express?" Lily asked Rosie as they were waiting between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Well yah, I mean if we want to get to school on time. Hey you, yah you, do you know were Platform 9 ¾ is?" Rosie asked an elderly man walking past at that moment.  
  
"Youngsters these days. they'll never learn to respect their elders." The man kept mumbling until he got onto his train.  
  
"Well that didn't work ou- Hey Lils, did you hear someone say muggles?" Rosie asked Lily.  
  
"All these muggles. why couldn't the Hogwarts Express be somewhere else, Mel? Are you listening to me?" said a heavyset woman walking with three brown-haired children at her side. Lily and Rosie knew that they were witches and wizards, because one of the children, a girl with long brown hair and deep watery eyes, has a snowy owl on top of her trolley.  
  
"E-excuse me ma'am. d-do you know how to. um. get onto Platform 9 ¾?" Lily asked shyly to the woman.  
  
"Oh, dear are you and your little friend going to Hogwarts, too? My little Melody is going into her first year. Of course I can show you how to get to the Hogwarts Express, dears!"  
"Yes we are. um. we are going into our first year to Mrs. um. sorry I don't know you last name." Lily, yet again, said shyly.  
  
"Oh yes, well my name is Lisa Watt, but you can call me Lisa. My oldest child's name is Brandon, he's going into his 6th year, then we have Alexis, she's going into her 3rd year, and then we have my youngest, Melody, she's going into her 1st year, too, but I already told you that!" Lisa said happily.  
  
"Oh (a/n- she says 'Oh' a lot! Lol) well be better get going so you 5 aren't late for school!" Lisa, again, said happily.  
  
So Mrs. Watt showed Lily and Rosie how to onto the train and, since Melody was a pureblood, Lily and Rosie started to hang out with her. They became the best of friend really fast.  
  
On the train, after Melody said good-bye to her mum, the three girls tried to find a compartment of their own, and they did. So while the train was waiting for eleven o'clock to come around, the girls started to talk.  
  
"You never told me your names you know." Melody said to Lily and Rosie.  
  
"Well my name is Rosie Johnson and her name is-" but Rosie was cut off when three boys, very cute may I add, walked into the train compartment.  
  
"Excuse me my lovely girls, would you mind if my two other friends and I sit in here with you? Every where else if full." The boy with slick black hair and brown eyes asked.  
  
"Of course you can boys!" Rosie answered, "Any way, before these three handsome gentlemen interrupted me. her name is Li-" The three boys had now sat down and were looking at the girls.  
  
"LilyFlower?" the boy with messy black hair, thin silver wire glasses, and milk chocolate eyes said (a/n- here he is finebyme!).  
  
"Jamie- is that you? Oh My Gosh! It is you! I could never forget you hair and your eyes! & you got glasses! Oh Jamie. I've missed you soooooo much!" Lily just couldn't stop talking, she was WAY, WAY to excited about seeing her best friend again, it had been 4 years since they had last seen each other.  
  
"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! You mean to tell me Lily that you know this cute hunk and you never told me?" Rosie asked Lily while looking at James' face.  
  
"Yes well. we haven't seen each other for about 4 years- wait Jamie, you never told me you were a wizard." Lily explained.  
  
"You never told me that you were a witch! Oh LilyFlower, I've missed you for soooooo long, how have you been? Have you played any pranks on Petunia lately?" James could have gone on forever, but he decided to stop and let his "LilyFlower" talk for a while.  
  
"Lily, before you answer any of those questions, will you tell us ALL how you know this boy. Jamie?" Melody asked Lily.  
  
"Well. James and I grew up together. Well, that is until James moved away. we never saw each other again, until now. that is." Lily explained.  
  
"Are you serious?" Rosie asked to Lily.  
  
"No I am. Sirius Black at you service, fair lady." The boy with the slick black hair and brown eyes said. "Could we please go around the room and introduce ourselves properly?" the last boy said, he had sandy-blonde hair and watery blue eyes.  
  
"OK. I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Rose Johnson, but just call me Rosie."  
  
"Melody Watt, you can call me Mels, if you want."  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"The fabulous Sirius Black."  
  
"And I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they all got off the train and off the boats, they went into the Great Hall they all got sorted into Gryffindor, along with some others they didn't know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n- srr it took so long! I'm going to start working on ch. 4 immediately. Read & Review PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize! Everything else is mine! (Examples- Rosie & Mels) 


	4. Two Enemies & New Roommates

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize! Everything else is J.K. Rowling's Stuff!  
  
Chapter 4: Two Enemies & New Roommates  
  
The 1st day of school was one of the best for Lily, Rosie, Mels, James, Sirius, and Remus. They all were really good at their classes and the teachers loved them. the girls that is. Yah, the teachers liked the 3 boys, BUT when 3 eleven-year-olds group together to do pranks on the first day of school. you could do without it. The only class that the 6 of them didn't like was. you guessed it. Potions with Professor Severus Snape, Sr. (Snape's dad). They all tried to stay out of the Slytherin's way, but it didn't always work.  
  
Lily was walking to the library with Rosie. They had some extra credit work they wanted to do, but the others had enough to do that they wanted to stay in the Gryffindor Common Room to do the work. So Lily and Rosie were all alone, so they thought. The 2 girls had just settled down to a table in the back of the library by themselves to they wouldn't be disturbed by anybody.  
  
"Hello girls." Said a scary voice came from behind a bookshelf.  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Jr. The 2 most hatted Slytherins in the other 3 houses. Malfoy had long blonde hair and blue eyes, while Snape had ear-length black greasy hair, and dark brown eyes that could kill.  
  
"Please leave us alone Malfoy and Snape. We're trying to do our work." Rosie said to Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sorry you 2 wonderful girls don't respect our presence, but we don't listen to dirty little mudbloods." Malfoy answered in his snootiest voice possible.  
  
"W-what did you call them Malfoy." James said coming down the hall with Sirius at his side.  
  
"I said I don't listen to dirty little mudbloods, Potter. Why?" Malfoy said to James in an outmost insincere voice.  
  
"This is why Malfoy!" James said as he raised his fist to Malfoy's face.  
  
THROP!  
  
"Oh, Jamie, you're going to get into trouble if you don't be careful!" Lily whispered as she looked at the bloody nose of Malfoy as he lay on the ground.  
  
"Don't care. He has no right to call you that name, LilyFlower. Come on lets go back to the Common Room." James said as he and Sirius grabbed Lily and Rosie and walked them out of the library. They were all quiet until Lily spoke up.  
  
"Jamie, what is a 'mudblood'?" Lily asked as they were walking down a corridor. James looked over at Sirius and they both sighed.  
  
"LilyFlower, it's kind of hard to explain, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you." James tried to explain to a confused Lily. She looked into the depth of his eyes, James couldn't say no to her.  
  
"Well, 'mudblood' means dirtyblood. It's when someone's parents are muggles and their child is a witch or wizard. Look LilyFlower, your not a-a mudblood, you're the most smartests witch in out year, hell, your smarter than me!" James explained.  
  
"Thanks Jamie, but there is something I want to tell you Jamie. there is no such word as 'smartests'. Sorry Jamie." Lily started giggling, then Rosie, then Sirius.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few months later Dumbledor stood up during dinner and everyone went quiet.  
  
"I would like to announce that we will be having 10 new exchange students from Beauxbatons! So there will be a Sorting Ceremony later on this week. There will also be a special feast as well!"  
  
As soon as Dumbledor sat down everyone started to whisper with excitement.  
  
"Oh I hope that some of them will be in Gryffindor!" Melody said to everyone at their table.  
  
"Me to Mels! I hope they put some cute boys in Gryffindor!" Rosie said to Mels and Lily.  
  
"You mean you don't think I'm cute Rosie? I thought I was your man!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me, but you were not invited into this conversation, and you are NOT my man, you're my friend that happens to be a boy." Rosie explained to Sirius.  
  
"Shit" Sirius said under his breathe, but he said it just loud enough for James and Remus to hear and they started cracking up.  
  
On Wednesday the 10 kids from Beauxbatons came to Hogwarts. They all sat in the back of the Great Hall waiting to be sorted. Most of them seemed pretty nice except one of them. Everyone was betting that she would be put in Slytherin.  
  
"OK children, it is now know time for the Sorting Ceremony to begin! Could you please come up to get sorted?" Dumbledor asked the kids from Beauxbatons.  
  
So after all the new kids were sorted, they went to the table that clapped the most. Gryffindor got 3 new members, Slytherin got 2, Ravenclaw got 4, and Hufflepuff got 1. The 4 new members that were sorted in to Gryffindor were Becky Eggroll, Eliza Cook, and Tegan Walton. For Slytherin was Narcissa Nott, and Sour Kraut. Hufflepuff was Chad Williams. And finally Ravenclaw was Joanna Simpleton, Veronica Glass, Ralf Scout, and Sean Frenchihorn. All of them were in their 1st year and were excited to be at Hogwarts.  
  
When Lily, Rosie, and Mels, got back to their dormitories after dinner they were all surprised to see that the 2 new girls from Beauxbatons in there, too.  
  
"Well, howdy new chicks!" Rosie said in a western ascent.  
  
"Umm. Hi! I'm Becky Eggroll and this is Eliza Cook! Nice to meet you!" Becky said. (A/n- I don't know how they speak at Beauxbatons, so, bear with me, please!)  
  
"Hi! I'm Rose Johnson, just call me Rosie, she's Lily Evans, and she's Melody Watt, but you can call her Mels! So do you like it so far here at Hogwarts?" Rosie explained and asked the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the boy's dormitories.  
  
When James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter (a/n- I know I haven't talked about him in my story. but just pretend he's here. LOL) walked into their room they, just like the girls, found the 1 new boy in there.  
  
"Hi. I'm Tegan Walton. Who are you?" Tegan asked as the boys walked into the room.  
  
"James Potter"  
  
"Remus Lupin"  
  
"Peter Petegrew"  
  
"And I am the fabulous Sirius Black!"  
  
So the boys all started talking about pranks and started to think of one to pull on the girls. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n- yah! I FINALLY finished this chapter! I was really excited to see I got my first review! Thanks to those for reviewing!  
  
The next chapter should be done about in about two days if you want it to be long. My next chapter will be an important one!  
  
Ttyl.  
Spunky101 


	5. Christmas Presents

****

Chapter 5: Christmas Presents

During the next 3 months, Lily, Rosie, Mels, Becky, Eliza, James, Sirius, Remus, and Tegan became vast friends. You couldn't walk down the hallways of Hogwarts and not see all 10 (including Peter) together.

Nothing exciting happened until Christmas time. Becky, Eliza, Tegan, and Peter all went home for Christmas and the only ones left at Hogwarts were Lily, Rosie, Mels, James, Sirius, and Remus.

On Christmas Day the boys woke up early so wake up the girls. 

"No! I don't want to get up Si! Its too early to get up. Just wait 'till about 11. Then we'll get up to open presents." Rosie said as she turned over in her nice, warm, bed. 

"But I want to open presents NOW! Lily and Mels are up already! Why can't you wake up, too?" Sirius complained to Rosie.

"Fine… but you owe me big time Black." Rosie said from the depths of her pillow.

So after Rosie got down to the common room they started ripping through their presents.

Lily got from Rosie and Mels, make-up, clothes, and sweets. From Sirius and Remus she got an advanced Charms book and sweets that Lily did not dare to eat, even if some of it was from Remus, Sirius still gave her some of it, too. And from James she got a beautiful hairbrush that was made of silver that said on it:

"_To My Best Friend, LilyFlower, May We Be Friends For Life. Love, Jamie._" Lily also got some other presents from people she didn't know, but she was happy to get anything.

Rosie got from Lily and Mels make-up, clothes, and sweets. From James, Sirius, and Remus she got a Quidditch book and sweets, which like Lily, she wouldn't eat. Rosie, too, also got other many presents from people she didn't know.

Mels got from Lily and Rosie the same things and from the boy she got the same things too, but she got a book on DADA.

James got everything that anyone could ever wish for (most of his presents were Quidditch things). But the one present that caught his attention the most was the shiny silver watch that was from Lily. On one side it had the time, and on the other it had 6 hands with the words 'school', 'traveling', 'mortal danger', 'work', 'home', 'friend's house', and 'sleeping'. James loved it. The card that came with it said: _'Dear Jamie, I hope you like this. You will always be my best guy friend! Love LilyFlower.' _Some other presents he got was an Invisibility Cloak from his dad, and a two way mirror from Sirius (he had the other one). 

Sirius, also, got everything Quidditch that he could ever want. He also got sweets from his friends. 

Remus got the same thing as Sirius did.

"Hey guys… what are these?" Lily said as she held up 6 thin boxes.

"Probably more present from our many admirers." Sirius said as he grabbed his box.

"I don't think so Sirius, these look WAY to expensive. Maybe Dumbledor got them for us?" Lily replied.

"Look! I got the most gorgeous necklace!" Rosie exclaimed. Her necklace had a silver charm on it that looked like a cloud. She was right, it was gorgeous.

They all opened up the boxes and gasped in surprise. In each one was a beautiful necklace. Lily's had a sun on it; Mels' had a music note; James' had fireball; Sirius' had an ice cube; and Remus' had a moon on it.

"A NECKLACE!!!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"Sirius, calm down! I think you look sexy in yours, anyway." Rosie told Sirius.

"O.K., O.K., I'll wear it, but only 'cause it's a present and it's cool." 

"The only reason you'll wear it is because Rosie said you look sexy in it." Remus said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"LilyFlower, would you like to go for a walk by the lake shore?" Jamie asked the redhead.

"Sure Jamie!"

After about 10 minutes of silence James asked Lily a question.

"LilyFlower? Do you think Remus and Mels are werewolves? I mean it seems a bit obvious doesn't it? I mean they both miss school at the same time and it's always at full moon." James explained.

"Yes I do Jamie. But we can't tell anyone. Remus and Mels will tell us when the time is right." Lily replied.

"Don't you think we should do something to help them? During their transformations, I mean?"

"The only thing I could think of would to become animargus. But that is REALLY dangerous."

"LilyFlower that is a great idea!" James exclaimed as he picked her up and swung her around in circles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN- well… how do you like it? Srr I haven't updated in a long time. ::.. runs away in fear of readers ..:: 

Anyway please Read & Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love yea,

~*Spunky101*~


	6. Exams! Oh No!

****

Chapter 6- Exams! Oh No!

"Jamie! Sirius!" The redhead yelled as everyone but James and Sirius were studding for exams.

"You called LilyFlower?" James asked as he came prancing down the dormitory stairs with Sirius behind him.

"Yes I called you guys! You two need to study for exams! What if you fail? What if you get held back?" Lily questioned as a confused looking James and Sirius was looking at her.

"LilyFlower, calm down! Sirius and I don't need to study. Our group is the smartestest group in first year! Plus, it would ruin our reputations as pranksters. So, please calm down. We'll pass and I know you will, too. Why don't we all go down to the lake and talk for a while." James said.

"Yah, come on Lil, you've already studied ALL this weekend. You need a break!" Sirius said in the most serious tone possible (if possible).

So they all went down to the lake, but only after Lily went and got a book to read. James and Sirius were tackling each other and finally pushed each other into the lake. Everyone was laughing, even Professor Dumbledor who was watching from his office window. He decided to make a visit to talk to the young friends. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hello kids." Dumbledor said calmly. 

"Hi Professor Dumbledor!" they all chorused. 

"I say, why are Mr. Potter and Mr. Black all wet?" he asked, even though he knew perfectly well why.

"Well." Lily started, but was interrupted by Sirius.

"James and me were battling the giant squid and it grabbed us and pulled us in!" 

"James and I" Dumbledor corrected.

"No, James and me." Sirius argued.

"No, no, you misunderstood me Mr. Black. The correct grammar was 'James and I', not 'James and me.'"

"Ohhhhhhh, I knew that."

WHACK!

"Owwwww, Lily that hurt!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"See LilyFlower, I told you we all would do well on out exams. You and I got the highest scores." James said to a happy Lily.

"Yes, but you and Sirius still didn't study. Promise me you two will study next year?"

"O.K. LilyFlower. I- I mean Sirius and I promise."

"Good."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"You guys are going to flip when you see James' house!" Sirius said with excitement. 

"Sirius practically lives at my house. He even has his own room." James explained.

The gang was going to spend all summer at James' house. Everyone was going to get his or her own room to stay in. All Lily could think about was spending all summer with her friends. and James.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you all liked it! I'm going to try to get the 7th chapter done this week. 4 DAY WEEKEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can not wait!

Read & Review!

~*Spunky101*~ 


	7. Meeting the Potters

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting the Potters  
**  
Lily was so happy to be at James' house. Her first year at Hogwarts had been a wonderful, yet strange experience. Today was one month that she had been at the Potter Mansion, and today also was the day every ones parents were coming for a party at 6:00pm. Lily couldn't wait to see her parents again, but she could wait for her dad seeing James. Not that she liked him as more than a friend; but because he had changed from the little boy her dad had known so well. Lily and James had had a lot of time to catch up on all the things they had missed out on in each other's lives in the past month. Even though they had had time during the school year, everyone was telling and showing Lily and Rosie new things. Rosie wanted to ask why Lily and she looked so much alike, but she just couldn't put herself to do it. She just had this funny feeling that there was something to Lily and her than met the eye. And so did Lily.  
  
**..::James' Room::..**  
  
"James do like Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why don't you tell her?"  
  
"Umm, maybe because she already knows!"  
  
"You told Lily that you like her as more than a friend?"  
  
"NO! I only like her as a friend, nothing more." James stated as the grin on Sirius' face dwindled down.  
  
"Now about you and Rosie?"  
  
"Umm... I think I hear our parents... bye!" Sirius said in a rush.  
  
**..::LATER::..  
**  
"Mum! Dad! I'm _so_ glad to see you!" Everyone was yelling (well except for James and Sirius [who hated his parents]) as their parents came through the doorway. For the second time since Lily met Rosie, Mrs. Evans grabbed Rosie instead of Lily. "Oh I'm really sorry Lily, you and Rosie both just look so much alike!"  
  
Yah, we do don't we? I wonder why? Both Lily and Rosie thought.  
  
After that little ordeal the parents went off to talk and the kinds went to play some more quidditch.  
  
**..::Parents::..  
**  
"Oh Carla! It had been such a long time!" Mrs. Evans said. "Isn't it weird that both Lillian and James are magical?"  
  
"Indeed it is. Did you know that in every single letter that James sent us this year that there was always a topic on Lillian?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
  
**..::Kids::..  
**  
"I hate it when grown ups talk alone." James complained as they walked back inside the house from playing a game of quidditch.  
  
"Me too." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Rosie! Could you tie my shoe?" Sirius asked.  
  
"NO! Why do I need to tie you shoes? Your are 12 years old!!! Tie it yourself!!!" Rosie yelled and started stalking off to her room.  
  
"I know you love me." Sirius said with a grin on his face.  
  
"You just went to far Sirius..." Remus muttered to Sirius as Rosie turned around to talk to Sirius.  
  
"Shut... your... bloody... mouth!!!" Rosie screamed as she punched Sirius and stomped into her room, with Lily and Mel following.  
  
**..::Girls::..  
**  
"Sirius just went way to far that time! I love him- but as a friend. Someone needs to lower his ego... and soon." Rosie said as Lily and Mel sat down beside her.  
  
"Both of us know that, but Sirius doesn't, if anyone should lower his ego, Rose, it's you. You two are going to get through this. Just hold out a couple more months... or years." Lily added to make Rosie laugh.  
  
"Yeah Rosie, Lily is right, you two will get through this." Mel added to Lily's speech.  
  
"Thanks girls... I really needed. I guess what they say is true, huh?" Rosie said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That redheads loose their tempers!" Rosie laughed and one second later two pillows hit her in the face.  
  
**..::Boys::..**  
  
"Boy Sirius, you messed up." James said.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious! Guess I should take it slower with her, huh?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Do you really love her, or is it just a fling?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know... maybe..."  
  
"Maybe what?" James asked.  
  
"Love."

AN- Good or Bad? Tell me in your reviews!!! I'll be typing up another chapter of my story soon.


	8. The Naming of Names

**Chapter 8 **

**The Naming of Names  
**  
The rest of the summer flew past as quickly as a snitch. Everyone was anxious to get back to Hogwarts to start their second year. The girls and boys had all gotten their school supplies in Diagon Ally and were looking through it all when Mr. Potter came in the room to talk to the kids.  
  
"James, Sirius, Remus, Lillian, Melody, and Rosie- you all need to made up group names for yourselves, it's to much breath to say all your names. I just wanted to wish you all good luck in the upcoming term and you all are welcome back at any time you need to stay here." Mr. Potter said.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Potter, we would all love to come and stay again sometime." Rosie said.  
  
**..::September 1st::..  
**  
"If Sirius hadn't slept in we could have gotten a compartment in the back." Rosie complained.  
  
"Well you girls shouldn't have taken so long in the bathroom!" Sirius argued.  
  
After a few more seconds of looking, the gang found a compartment. After about the tenth time of playing Gobstones the boys were getting a little board.  
  
"Hey, remember when your dad said that we should make up names for ourselves? Do you think we really should?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You boys should be 'The Marauders'." Lily said lazily as she, Rosie, and Mels all looked at 'Teen Witch Magazine'.  
  
"Cool name LilyFlower! Yah and you girls should be called... 'The Marauder's Chicks'!" James suggested.  
  
"Umm... No! How about the 'Gryffindor Girls'?" Mel suggested.  
  
"Yah that's cool! So we are now officially called 'The Marauders' and 'The Gryffindor Girls'! Cool!" Rosie said.  
  
**..::A Few Hours Later::..  
**  
"Owe! The sun is in my eye!" Lily complained.  
  
"Its not like you can make it move LilyFlower." James said.  
  
"Well I wish it would."  
  
Then something amazing happened... THE SUN MOVED!  
  
"That's much better! Now I ca-"  
  
"Lily! Howdidyoudothat? I mean, How did you do that? That is completely and utterly impossible!" Remus asked in a confused tone, "I think we need to go to Professor Dumbledore, I think this has something to do with the necklaces we got last Christmas."  
  
**..::LATER::..  
**  
"You are completely correct about the necklaces Mr. Lupin. They do have something to do with what happened to Ms. Evans earlier today, and I will explain it to you in a few minutes. For right now I must call upon the Minister of Magic." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"No! Don't call my dad, I didn't do anything!" James complained.  
  
"WHAT? Your dad is the Minister of Magic and you never told me?" Lily asked.  
  
"What? I thought I told all of you last year! Sorry." James said.  
  
"Well now that that is all over with... Mr. Potter, I know you didn't do anything. I just thought that your father would like to help me explain." Dumbledore said.  
  
**..::Ten Minutes Later::..  
**  
The Marauders and the Gryffindor Girls were all settled in Professor Dumbledore's office when Mr. Potter came in, in a rush.  
  
"I came as soon as I got your owl Professor Du-" Mr. Potter was cut off in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"Now Harold, I am no longer your Headmaster, therefore you may call me Albus. Now onto why I have called you here Harold, it seems as though our young Ms. Evans has figured out how to use her necklace and I thought that you could help me explain about what happened and why."  
  
"Of coarse Albus... now children could I please see your necklaces? Thank you. Yes these are indeed them Albus. So Lillian, tell me what happened..." Mr. Potter asked.  
  
After Lily told Mr. Potter that she had moved the sun when she had wished it to Mr. Potter looked at her with awe. He had never heard about this, except for reading about it an extremely old book, explaining everything that was to happen. He had no way to tell these six 12 year olds that they would all save the world from destruction. Or that two of them will one-day die because of a mole (AN- or should I say rat!). It would have to be planned very carefully as to not give away who would die.  
  
"-Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter you two will get married and then die on Halloween in many years." Dumbledore had just finished telling the children.  
  
_Well so much as to planning on not giving away who will die._ Mr. Potter thought to himself as he gave of a little laugh.  
  
"DAD! WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT LILY AND I DIEING ONE DAY! WHAT? I WOULD JUST **_LOVE_** TO KNOW!" James yelled as he started hyperventilating.  
  
"Sorry, I had just been planning on being careful about how we tell you what you needed to know and not telling that Lillian and you were going to die one day, and then I heard Albus telling you. So I laughed." Mr. Potter explained.  
  
"Anyway, could you two explain to us how these necklaces work?" Sirius finally said.  
  
"No." Both Dumbledore and Mr. Potter said at the same time.  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone shouted (all but Lily).  
  
"No, you all must figure this one out on your own." Mr. Potter said as he got up from his chair, "Albus would you like to go to the kitchens and get some tea?"  
  
"Of coarse Harold." And they started walking out, "Children if you would like a hint to the necklaces... look at the shape and you might figure it out." Dumbledore said as he exited the room with Mr. Potter. (AN- If you forgot what necklace was who's here it is:

Lily- Sun

Rosie- Cloud

Melody- Music Note

James- Fireball

Sirius- Ice Cube

Remus- Moon)  
  
**..::Boy's Dormitory::..  
**  
After that was done the Marauders and Gryffindor Girls went to talk in the boy's dormitory.  
  
"I wonder what mine can do?" Was all everyone, but Lily, kept on asking.  
  
"Can you believe that you and I are going to get married one day?" James asked. He and Lily were sitting on his bed talking in quiet tones.  
  
"I know... but does that mean that we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend right now? I mean I love you... but as a friend. One day when I'm ready to be your girlfriend I'll tell you."  
  
"No... not if you don't want to be my girlfriend yet. And you can go out with other boys to, if you like. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." James laughed.  
  
"Oh, so that means everything?" Lily laughed, too.

AN- Hope you liked it! I'll be writting another one this weekened! R&R


End file.
